1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film magazine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A film magazine is usually used within a reconnassance airplane which files over a terrain and by means of a known infrared line scanning device takes a thermal image of the terrain flown over. Herewith the signals of infrared detectors feed laser diodes, the output signals of which are imaged in the film plane of the film magazine by means of a holographic disc scanning device. In the use of a special film, as for instance a dry silver film, the film may be developed aboard the airplane by heat treatment. The film recording velocity depends on the velocity "v" of the airplane and the height "h" of the airplane over the viewed terrain. With a constant relationship v/h a constant film recording velocity results. Basically the developed film may be analyzed aboard and, for instance, it would be possible to analyze the film by means of a TV camera and to display the resulting picture on the navigator's cathode-ray tube (CRT). However, the fixed film velocity prevents the observation of a still picture or the reverse motion of an already observed image cut-out.